Don't Get me Wrong
by Monigue
Summary: A song fic to Don't get me wrong by The Pretenders. No one knows that band... sigh. SM, of course. I'm sick, no?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin OR Don't get me wrong. The song is owned by the Pretenders. (Looks around but no one has heard of them) Just some band that my dad introduced me to. They're pretty good. AN: Okay, so do you want to hear a funny story about the pretenders? My mom was at a meeting and the band was performing as entertainment. She's an investment banker, by the way. So this guy gets on his cell phone and is talking while the band is playing one of their songs. So the lead singer stops the band, glares at this guys, and goes: "Whats so f*cking important?" I thought that was basically the coolest thing ever when she was telling me.  
Anyhow, I love this song, and I really wanted to write a story to it. So here it is! Yet another Sano Megumi fic. I can't help it! They're my favorite couple. Sighs. Though there were a bunch more considered for this fic. But they won out.  
This is random, but just wondering: who do you prefer, Sayo/Sano or Sano/Megumi? I think personally that all their fighting is an attempt to cover up the attraction. (Both of them are REALLY proud people.) I don't think that either of them would really admit to liking the other. But there are so many hints in the anime. And there IS the point that Sayo never actually exists in the manga. So I'm with Sano/Megumi. ( I think they have a lot of awkward chemistry that's a ton of fun to play with in writing. It's so much more fun than the really obvious pairs like Kenshin/Kaoru. They're just way to easy.)  
I just got contacts today. Weird. My vision is wicked clear! ( Falls over because she is disconcerted.) Ahhh.  
Don't Get Me Wrong ~*DON'T GET ME WRONG  
  
IF I'M LOOKING KIND OF DAZZLED*~ Megumi was out in space. And when I say space, I mean space. Her eyes were out of focus, her eyes loosely on a blank point in the wall. Her mind was in a better place. Well, maybe not better. Just with more company. Since Kaoru and Kenshin had gotten married, it had gotten a little lonely around here. She especially wouldn't mind seeing more of a certain rooster head. Not that she cared, or anything, but. She didn't really seem to see him much these days. As if by magic, the Tori-atama appeared at her door, his usual cocky grin on his face. "Hey fox, got some spare time to deal with my hand? I broke it." He plopped down in front of her, snapping her out of her reverie.  
  
"Huh?" She asked distractidly, than snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah, sure. Just a second." She sauntered over to the shelves and removed a roll of bandages.  
"So what did you do to it this time?" She took the man's hand in hers, feeling it for breaks. There were one or two. She got to work bandaging it, still feeling a little dazed. Why couldn't she concentrate?  
  
~*I SEE NEON LIGHTS  
  
WHENEVER YOU WALK BY*~  
Sanosuke swallowed at her touch. Damn it, he seemed to be getting so nervous around the fox-lady recently. ~*DON'T GET ME WRONG  
  
IF YOU SAY "HELLO" AND I TAKE A RIDE*~ "I used it to knock out some thug terrorizing Miss Tae. The idiots never learn." He smiled slightly, and a little nervously. The doctor seemed awfully distracted today. To be honest, he was feeling kind of off himself today. It had of course, gotten worse when he had seen Megumi. Odd. He realized that he was staring off into space and turned his gaze back to the doctor in front of him.  
  
~*UPON A SEA WHERE THE MYSTIC MOON  
  
IS PLAYING HAVOC WITH THE TIDE*~  
  
"Is there something wrong, rooster? You seem a little spacey today." Megumi asked, wrapping his hands carefully. ~*DON'T GET ME WRONG*~ Sanosuke shook his head, then looked up at her. ~*DON'T GET ME WRONG  
  
IF I'M ACTING SO DISTRACTED*~  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, fox." He smiled at her. Her heart did a backflip. Her brain screamed at it for insubordination, but something in the back of her mind recognized what was going on. She realized that she was blushing, and smiled back.  
~*I'M THINKING ABOUT THE FIREWORKS  
  
THAT GO OFF WHEN YOU SMILE*~  
They both sat smiling in silence for a while, before Sanosuke looked away, thoughtful. ~*DON'T GET ME WRONG  
  
IF I SPLIT LIKE LIGHT REFRACTED*~  
  
What the hell was happening to him, anyways? Since when did he get so worked about the fox-lady smiling at him? Granted, it was a very beautiful smile, but.  
He paused, realizing what he had just thought.  
'Shut up, brain!' He thought. ~*I'M ONLY OFF TO WANDER  
  
ACROSS A MOONLIT MILE *~  
"So what have you been doing over here all alone, fox?" He asked, trying to keep his thoughts from wandering to bad places.  
He was failing.  
His gaze flicked onto long white hands resting in her lap.  
Man, she had nice hands.  
'I thought I told you to SHUT UP!' ~*ONCE IN AWHILE  
  
TWO PEOPLE MEET  
  
SEEMINGLY FOR NO REASON  
  
THEY JUST PASS ON THE STREET*~ "Nothing much. Just. you know. doctoring." Meanwhile, Megumi was going through something strangely similar. He was oddly cute when he was all thoughtful. DID SHE JUST THINK THAT HE WAS CUTE?! God dammit. what the hell was wrong with her.  
  
~*SUDDENLY THUNDER, SHOWERS EVERYWHERE  
  
WHO CAN EXPLAIN THE THUNDER AND RAIN  
  
BUT THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE AIR*~ "Sorry for barging in on you like this." Sanosuke said, giving her a little grin. If she was reading it right, though, there was a lot more than gratitude in that grin. ~*DON'T GET ME WRONG  
  
IF I COME AND GO LIKE FASHION*~ Now is she could just figure out what it was... The rooster head started to get up, unfurling long limbs.  
  
~*I MIGHT BE GREAT TOMORROW  
  
BUT HOPELESS YESTERDAY*~ He was halfway out the door. Say something, Megumi. Say something, dammit! ~*DON'T GET ME WRONG  
  
IF I FALL IN THE 'MODE OF PASSION'*~ 'You don't want him to leave because you're in love with him.' A little voice whined. 'Wha-NO! I don't have feelings for that rooster!' She thought back, frowning.  
'You keep on telling yourself that.' 'I thought I told you to shut up! What are you anyways?' 'Only your heart.' The little voice replied, completely serious. Her heart-oh crap.  
  
~*IT MIGHT BE UNBELIEVABLE *~  
"Sanosuke!" Megumi exclaimed. She caught his hand just before he exited the room. He turned around and looked at her funny.  
"What is it, Megumi?" He asked.  
"Nothing." She blushed and looked down. At the same precise moment they both realized that they were still holding hands.  
"Megumi?" He asked, looking at her questioningly. His tone was gentle, almost afraid.  
"Would you stay a little longer with me?" She asked. Very slowely, she reached in and took his other hand. ~*BUT LET'S NOT SAY "SO LONG"*~  
She smiled at him shyly. Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her, softly on the lips.  
~*IT MIGHT JUST BE FANTASTIC  
  
DON'T GET ME WRONG *~  
And gods, it was right.  
  
AN: So how did you like it? The song fits, no? God, yet another Sano/Meg fic. I truly think I'm sick. Sigh.  
Contacts are weird, and the scary thing is that I'm getting used to them. Eeks.  
Peace out, y'all and remember: Review s'il vous plait! 


End file.
